The Last of The Yuy's
by Jamie Hasaku
Summary: As The War came to an end, the GBoys thought they could rest in peace. But as a new threat arrives, five years later, and a new member of the crew shows up with a mysterious link to Herro, things just keep getting worse... and worse...: Three Chapters up!
1. Prologue: No Longer A Princess

**Hello! My name is Jamie! I would like for you to enjoy this fan fic thatI have been working on for more than four years. I do hope you like it, butI tell you,I don't work for free. So.. REVIEW! I update a lot faster whenI have fans helping me along the way. Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Oh and, if you've seen this story before, I'm revamping it! So read it again.**

**IT'S ****completely different, as you may very well see from the Prologue..**

**Ja ne!**

**(Oh, and PS: Just as a disclaimer,I don't own Gundam Wing: Anime,Manga, or charcters,only the fan fic. hehehe)**

**

* * *

**

**Operation: Prologue; No Longer A Princess.**

It was starting to get dark; she was running down the street with all her might. The four men had finally found her hiding place. She had to get away from them; she had to run. The men were too fast, and were gaining on her, even though she was running as fast as her own two legs could carry her. She turned down an ally and ran in to a dead-end. She swore, and turned again, only to come face to face with the four trackers. The four men had lined up and were blocking her only escape.

"Why are you running dear Godmother?" Called a sweet voice from behind the men. The woman cringed at the voice. "Your not scared of my men are you?" a young woman of about eighteenwalked through the four men.

"Why are you after me Melissa? What is it that you want that you haven't already taken from me?" Asked the woman.

" The location of your daughter Sylvia. That's all."

" Daughter," She laughed "What daughter? I have no daughter." The woman named Sylvia looked around for an escape.

" Oh yes you do, and I want her now!" Melissa yelled as if she was a little girl. "Tell me where she is or your never leaving this ally alive!"

" I don't have a daughter." Sylvia replied evenly to Melissa's ravings. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell a little witch like you where she was."

"Yes too, too true." Melissa said with her voice so even it scared Sylvia. " Gentlemen dispose of her, and I don't want anyone to be able to recognize the body, if you please. I'm going to have some diner, report to me when your done, would you?" Malissa said as she walked away

The men started towards Sylvia. She backed up to the wall, then started to cry. As her thoughts landed on her daughter and her true love she stopped and smiled. "_I did it Herro. I saved her, for you," _She thought to herself, "_She is the only one left, I just hope she's strong enough to make it the rest of the way on her own_." As the men got closer, and one pulled out a gun, she whispered "I love you my daughter, and you, my beloved Herro Yuy."

She smiled as the man holding the gun pulled the trigger. She fell to the floor, still smiling.Her final mission was complete.

Melissa walked away, and smiled when she hears the gunshot. _Too bad_, she thought, _now I have to take his offer. _She spun on her heelswhen she heared a footstep behind her. A young man with short brown hair and sunglasses on appeared behind her. She relaxed, turning around so her back is to the newcomer.

"Looks like I will need your help after all." She dug into her pocket, and pulled out a computer-predicted picture of a young girl, around her own age. "Her name: Sara Atwoods. Your mission:" Melissa fliped the picture at the man. Hecaught it, looking at the girl in the picture's hazel eyes. Melissa continues "Find and dispose of her."

* * *

She awoke to the sound of sirens. Her brown hair crazy about her head, her hazel eyes wide in shock.

Panic at once filled her, but only for a second. She was out of her bed and in the hallway before she knew it. People ran to and fro, but no one noticed her there in her silk nightgown and satin slippers.

And a lot of good they did her when her room shuddered sideways, almost knocking her to the ground. Her four poster bed and solid oak desk crashed together, making a sickening sound that told her she'd need a new set of both.

That wasn't good. Anything that could knock a colony this big sideways that much was trouble. Big trouble.

She looked into the hallway, searching for a familiar face in the chaos. Nothing, she saw no one that could help her find who she was really looking for.

She knew that her brother would come for her, if she waited in her room, but waiting was such a brainless thing for a Gundam pilot to do, even if she was a princess. She ran instead.

She got many confused looks from the servants that ran around her. The colony shuddered again, this time to the other side.

Shit. Not good.

As something gave way the whole structure fell sideways and it took a moment for the gravity control to catch up sending her head first into a nearby wall. Stopping her fall with her outstretched hands, and continued running down the hallway to the room of her most trusted friend.

"Oliver!" she yelled as she entered the room, falling headfirst into the form of the man she had called. He caught her, steadied her, and she lifted her face to met his eyes.

The man before her was a little over four years her senior. His long blond hair and blue eyes were common for the people of this colony, even if her brown hair and hazel green eyes were common to the royal family.

"Princess," he said, looking her over with a quick glance. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him with a look to sear flesh. "Ask me that again, and I'll shoot you." Before she could hit him for the look he gave her, the room sifted again.

"God damn it!" She yelled, frustrated at not being about to stand up for more than four minutes at a time, "What the hell is going on!"

Surprised by his princess's outburst, Oliver smiled at her. "Well, because you ask so nicely…" She glared at him and he laughed.

"We've been attacked." For the first time since she entered his room, she noticed his com-screen was on, showing a large white spaceship firing on her beloved home. Oliver continued, "It seems a meteor hit the shield and gave away or position to a rebel ship. They attacked just a few minutes ago." His mischievous eyes glanced at her for only a second. "Did it wake Your Highness up?"

His voice held in it absolutely no sarcasm what so ever, but she knew him better than to think that didn't mean he wasn't being sarcastic. She chose to ignore the comment. "You don't seem too worried about this," she said to him, looking away from the com-screen, "you know, considering our colony has no weapons in which to defend it self."

"Ah, now that where your wrong, or have your forgotten your little friend in the battle hanger."

For the first time in her life, she blushed. How could she, a Gundam pilot, forget about her own Gundam in the middle of a battle?

She stared at her old friend, and he grinned at her. "I've been a princess for _way_ too long," she mumbled, and kicked off her slippers.

"Oh yes, my dear princess," Oliver said with a smile, "which is why Akima has been asked to attend a special meeting on earth."

Again, she gazed at him. "What do you mean 'Akima?' I havn't been called that in years..."

Oliver handed her a small envelope, and she grabbed on to him as the colony shook. She stared at the small white paper in her hands. Two words written on the front: Akima Lowe.

It had to be from Doctor J. It had to be. She could recognize that handwriting anywhere. She gawked at Oliver, and wondered for a spilt second why he had it. Sure, he'd been the only one in which she confided her past to, her training. Her brother would have never understood, what with the laws about women on this place. Being King had it perks, but that didn't mean being his younger sister gave her any.

"Oliver-" she began but he interrupted her.

"Open it." He smiled, "It's important that you read it now. This is the perfect chance for you to escape this place. You brother is preoccupied and no one would notice another mobile suit amongst the one that have surrounded us. Besides," he patted her on the head brotherly," we need you to help save this place. We both know you have the power to drive away every single of on those suits by yourself."

She stared once again at the letter in her hand. "Oliver, how do you know…"

"You really think that Doctor J would have left you here to fend for yourself, without sending at least a little help?"

As her world, and her feet, few out from under her, she remembered in her mind that Oliver had been her only about as long as she had. Six years. Only six years. Six year since the last time she saw her brothe- No.._he_ wasn't her brother anymore, he was her friend. She'd learned that a long time ago. Her friend.

As Oliver helped her to her feet, he smiled at her. "No time to talk about this now, little princess. You have some reading to do, and I have a Gundam to prepare." And he was gone.

No time to think about it now, she repeated in her head. She'd have time to think after the battle; after her head stopped spinning.

She ripped open the letter a read it once through before leaving for her room. It had been from Doctor J and it content would change her life forever. Back to her old friend, back to her old life, and not even an explanation why. Only three words and she was running, ready to leave her new life, her real home for the dream she'd lost so long ago.

_He needs you._

But as she found her way through terrified servants and debris, she could not fight what was waiting for her when she returned to her room.

Even in the chaos around them, his hair was in place, and his clothes were flawless. "Olivia!" her brother, the King, called to her as she entered her room.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw that eh was surrounded by guards. "Christopher, what's going on?" She asked slowly, careful not to raise her voice above the proper tone that a woman should take to a man.

"You're coming with me, now sister. You're not safe here." He grabbed her arm and the guard surrounded them immediately. As she was dragged down the hallway from which she came, she looked up at her older brother and could only barley stop herself from saying "You think?"

They went down hallway after hallway, until they passed the Master Control room for the colony itself. Her brother left her side then, ordering the guards to get her safely to her escape pod, where she would stay until they came for her after the battle.

Before she even had time to argue with him, they were off again, this time she was being dragged by a much larger man then her brother. She could very well tell that they didn't want to leave the King unguarded, but they had been given a direct order, and they could do nothing but obey.

As they rounded the last corner from the shuttle bay, she spotted Oliver, waiting for her at a rather uneventful looking painting. "Oliver!" she called out to him, and got his attention. She could see him take in their new complication, and devise a plan. He was smart, smarter than maybe even her father had been, and she knew he could get her out of this very uncomfortable situation.

"Gentlemen," he called out after them, "gentlemen! Please. The King has asked me to watch over his sister until his arrival." The guards look at him with suspicion. True, he was the princess' major domo but still, the king had said nothing about returning.

"Yes," Olivia chimed in, "Oliver is to watch over me, and stay with me until my brother arrives. Please, return to Christopher and guard him for me. I am ever so worried about him." Her face was pure worry and the guards nodded together, before racing off to protect their king.

As the group of guards disappeared around the corner, her and Oliver exchanged a look, and slipped behind the painting on the wall and into a secret stair well that had been covered by the painting so many years before.

As they went down step after step, they could hear the battle ranging on around them. It echoed through the walls and still shook the colony.

As they arrived at their destination, Oliver handed her a change of clothes. She quickly changed into them from her silk nightgown, realizing that soon it would be too late for her friends and family. She had to get out there quickly to help her people. She had to help _him_ as well. She didn't know what help he needed, but she would be there anyway.

As her Gundam come into her line of vision, she longed very much to just climb in and be free. Although the mobile suit was well over five stories in height, she scaled is legs and torso easily. As she settled in the cockpit, Oliver's voice came over her computer.

"You need to get out, help, and leave quickly. You don't have time to be seen." He reminded her so much of the doctor, she wondered hwy she'd never noticed it before.

_Time for that later Akima,_ she told herself.

A map appeared on her screen, coordinates marked already glowing read for her. "This is where your friend is. It's the Preventers base in the old country that was England. Doctor J has already secured a job for you there as a new mechanic. "

She heard his hesitate, and knew something was wrong. "Olivier what is it?"

"You need to be careful. As Akima, you're more open to threats and much more vulnerable."

_Why as I more vulnerable as a servant than a princess?_ She wondered, confusion weighting heavy on her mind. What was he talking about?

"Don't worry about me my friend," she said, hoping her voice was calm and unwavering, "I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm going to join with the man that made me who I am."

_Herro Yuy._


	2. Ch 01: Akima Lowe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing (don't get me wrong, I would love to) so don't sue me please, I am only fifteen. Reviews will be met with updates and flames will be met with laughs... So do what you like and like what you do...Ja Ne!**

**Operation: Akima Lowe**

"Herro, come here. I want you to meet someone." called Relena as Herro walked in the Main hanger.

Although The Gundam pilots hadn't had a mission in over five years, the Gundams themselves were always being upgraded. Just because they weren't needed, did mean they had to fall into disrepair.

As Herro walked towards her, Relena notice that the whole group was there. They had most likely just gotten back from lunch in the mess hall. She smiled at them and waved her hand in the air. "Herro! This way!" She motioned for them to come towards her, "You guys too,"

They started towards her also, and she again saw someone she didn't realize was with them, Hilde. It was the way the group walked that gave away how powerful they were. Herro, with his long, proud strides; Duo, and his own little jump to his step, and Wufei, who walked like he could get into one of his many fighting stances at a moments danger, which he could. Trowa, with the light-footed stride he got from being in the circus; Quatre, and the way he carried himself as if he grew up learning the proper way to walk, and Hilde, who walk as if she knew something you didn't, which she usually did. It was Relena who noticed these types of things and on one seemed to notice at all. When they got to her she turned towards the Gundam Wing Zero that was standing next to her, a dozen different mechanics working at its base.

"You can come down now Akima." she called up to the shoulder of the Gundam, just as the others stopped by her.

"Yes Ma'am. As soon as I get this last... shit!" Said the voice as a two-foot screw fell from where the voice was coming from. It was falling right were Hilde was standing. Duo, seeing this massive part come flying from the air above then tried to get his fiancée out of the way, and failed. The screw would have hit Hilde, had a rope with a hook not come down, hooked around the screw and pulled tight, stopping it inches from Hilde's head.

"Sorry, I'm a butterfingers," called down the voice, as the rope was being pulled back up to the shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're a good at roping things," said Hilde looking up to the shoulder of the Gundam. A figure appeared on the shoulder; it jumped, did two front flips, then fell freefall the rest of the way down the Gundam. It landed on its feet in a crouch; Trowa's look of surprised at the show of talent made Duo like her immediately..

The figure stood, revealing its features. It was obviously a she. She had very curly dark brown hair, and a lovely pair of almond shaped hazel eyes and full eyelashes. Her hair was in a ponytail, but was falling out of it; she also had a dirt mark streaked across her forehead, oil staining her brown jumpsuit. It was almost as dark as her hair, with the top half tired around her waist by the sleeves, and a white tank top. She also had on a sweatband of a tan color. She had olive skin that was speckled with streaks of dirt. Duo thought she was kind of cute, and Quatre stood up a little straighter.

"Herro, this is the newest addition to your crew," Relena told him.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically. "I'm Akima Lowe." If anyone saw the change in facial expression that flitting across Herro's face, no one mentioned it. Akima was already shaking hand with the guys. Duo took her hand first, then Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and last Hilde. Then Akima and Herro joined hands. Herro peered into the eyes of this newcomer, as the young woman just stared back. Herro sensed strength in this girl that rivaled his own. She just smiled and let go of his hand.

"You don't need to introduce yourselves to me," she said happily, a huge smile on her face, "I already know all about you. But still, I didn't know you guys were so cute," Akima said, with a slight giggle as she retracted her hand. Duo then went from happy to flirtatious, putting his hands on the back of his head, and would have made a joke if Hilde hadn't given him the _look_. Herro stared at the girl,

"AKIMA!" Akima winced as a voice yelled from the middle area of the Gundam "You took off your safety harness again, didn't you!" They all looked up to see an old man with a hard hat on.

Akima sighed and turned back toward the others "I would love to chat, but I need to get back to work. Later." She said climbing back up the Gundam. Then Duo, Quatre, and Hilde all started to talk to Relena at once. They stopped, and started laughing. Then everyone started to walk away but Herro stayed behind.

Akima was sure Herro hadn't recognized her. She _had_ gone though puberty, and did look different. When she got to the cockpit she turned around to watch them leave. She saw Herro was still looking at her. She smiled, and then winked. Suddenly she realized that she has underestimated him. Of course he knew her, of course he recognized her. She smiled warmly down at him.

Herro looked at her, guilt returning in full force. He knew she was coming, but to see her, like this, so grown up, so strong. He would always remember the little girl who'd cried in his arms. She was his little sister, well like a little sister to him. He hadn't seen her for six years. She had grown up a lot, and she was very beautiful. He smiled back at her. Duo saw his smile.

Duo had seen Herro smile only once before, but this was a different smile. Herro's smile has been sadistic, but now Herro was smiling a smile of, if Duo hadn't known him better, affection. It was almost scary for Herro to have a smile on his face. He grabbed Hilde's arm, and she looked at him, waiting for him to say something but he just pointed at Herro. She looked, and saw the smile too, and then she looked at Akima; she had the exact same smile on her face.

Hilde recognized those smiles; they were smiles of caring. Akima climbed back down the Gundam, stopping to talk to the crew chief (the one who yelled), who nodded. Then she jumped down the rest of the way, landing in front of Herro, still smiling. Akima knew that Duo and Hilde were still there and she moved her eyes in their direction. Herro saw this and put his arm out to Akima, she took it and they walked out of the hanger arm and arm.

Duo told Hilde and Quatre about this little vent. At first they didn't believe him. None of them had seen Herro smile like that, ever. They were about to leave when Herro walked by the door, which alone caught their attention, for he was walking differently. Usually he walked in long strides, but now he was walking in smaller steps. His body was hiding the figure of a smaller person. They all looked after him to see a very pretty young woman arm and arm with him. She was wearing a short skirt, dark purple with a dark green fringe. She had on a green vest that emphasized her eyes. She was looking up at Herro, a head taller that her, smiling. They seemed to be talking. Her hair was a dark brown, very curly, shoulder length, and in a headband. Also her face was familiar.

"Is that who I think it is?" Asked Quatre, who realized who she was before the others, surprise in his voice.

"Akima." said the others in unison.

"Told you," said the cocky Duo, although he too was surprised. The three walked down the hallway, and gathered at the corner. As the watched, Akima hugged Herro, which alone would have had him shoot you, reminded Hilde,

"Thank you Herro, for buying me lunch, I had a great time. You know you didn't have to do that, I wasn't very hungry anyway." Said Akima as they stood at the door to her quarters.

"We haven't seen each other in over six years." Herro said as the door opened. "I had to do something."

"Oh Herro, just being happy to see was enough." She shifted her stance slightly, and glanced over at the corner. "I'd invite you in, but," she lowered her voice, "your friends wouldn't like that." she said as the heads of the two pilots and Hilde disappeared around a corner. She smiled at him, said good bye, then she turned, went into her room and closed the door.

Duo, however, had already devised a plan. He got the pilots together, Relena and Hilde too. After a small talk, he and Wufei waited for Herro outside of his quarters.

"Hey, Herro, do you want to come partying with us and Hilde tonight?" Asked Duo as Herro turned the corner. Herro just looked at him, saying nothing.

"You can even take some one." Said Wufei as Herro walked around them to get to his door. He didn't like the looks on thierfaces. That slightly _too _innocent look.

"Fine" he said, and walked into his rooms. _I know just the person.

* * *

_

"I can't _believe_ I got myself into this" said Akima, weaving the limo back and forth between cars, trying to get to the base. She was in the driver's seat, Wufei was to her right, and next to him was a very sick Quatre. In the back of the limo were Herro, Trowa, a making out Duo and Hilde, and Relena. All were very drunk, even Relena, who had never had more than two glasses of wine in one night, was almost too drunk to stand. Akima hadn't had any thing to drink except water. Although Trowa had been the designated driver, he had had as many drinks as the others had. The others had teased Akima about not having anything to drink, but they didn't know that she was too young to drink. Just because she was 17 didn't mean she was stupid.

"That's it!" she yelled as a window broke in the back, "We're stopping." She stopped the limo on the side of the road. "We can walk." She said every angry. That got everyone's attention.

"We can't walk!" Slurred Duo as she opened the door to the back. Everyone got out of the limo and stood on the sidewalk. They watch as Akima locked all the doors. She then took the keys and put them into one of her many concealed pockets. She then turned to face the group.

"So." And by the way Akima was looking at them, if they we're too drunk to walk, too bad for them. She pointed down the sidewalk, and then waited for all of them to start walking.

The never made it to the base, only to the Motel 6, three miles down the road. They were only able to afford one room so Akima made the sleeping arrangements. Quatre was every sick, so she put him in the bathroom, in the bathtub. Watching over him was Wufei. Trowa, Duo, and Herro were on the floor near the bed, and Hilde was on the couch. She and Relena were on the bed. Every one was too sick and tired to argue, so they did what she said. She let them sleep.

When she couldn't sleep she got up and went into the mini kitchen, and took some of her special medicine she just happened to have with her (actually she knew she would need it). She went into boiling some water, and mixing different medicines into it. She was making her hangover cure. Her 20 year old brother had been her test subject (and lets just say that he's not a drinker anymore v. Hee, hee). She was done just as Herro woke up. She gave some of it to him; it put him back to sleep. Then when each person woke up, she gave some of it to him or her, putting them back to sleep.

When everyone awoke they found that Akima had gone out during the night, got the limo, and parked it in front of the hotel room. By the time they got back to the base, all were feeling a lot better, yet none seemed to remember what or who had cured them of the hangover most of them were expecting in the morning.

* * *

**Jamie: **well... Here is the first chapter. I hope you like it...and sorry if the prologue confused you... I wish I could tell you everything about me but that would take a very long time...Hehe... well hope you like the rest of the story... and next time, we get to know a little more about Akima Lowe 


	3. Ch 02: Sparing Match

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing (don't get me wrong, I would love to) so don't sue me please, I am only a college student. Reviews will be met with updates and flames will be met with laughs... So do what you like and like what you do...Ja Ne!**

**Operation: Sparing Match**

Things seem to get worse the moment they got back form their little excursion. Relena weaved her way down the hallways of the base to her rooms, Hilde and Akima in toe, they were surprised to find a messenger waiting for them at her door. Akima, realizing what would happen if Relena was seen this drunk being a princess herself, rushed forward to head the man off.

"Yes?" Akima said sweetly, getting in the way of his field of vision as Hilde slipped the stumbling Relena into her room.

"I have a message for Miss Peacecraft." The man said glaring at Akima for getting in his way.

"Ah… Well… Yes. Umm, "Akima said, tilting backward to look in the room, only to find Hilde, waving for her to send the man away. "Miss. Peacecraft is not available at the moment, but... I'll take that!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the man's clipboard and rushed into the room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

"A speech?" Hilde yelled at the hung over Relena.

"Ow," Relena said, holding her head, "please, if you love me at all, you'll be quiet."

"We can fix this, "Akima said from her pacing across the room. "We can fix this. Relena, you have notes for all your speech's right, in case you forget something?"

"Yeah, but… How'd you know that?" Even hung over, she wasn't stupid.

"Never mind," Akima said with a wave of dismissible. "I'll give it for you. I may not be very important politically, but I know how to give a speech." _I should, considering Chris has gotten drunk more than a few times before a royal proclamation._

"Well," Hilde said from her side, "I'll get this poor thing here to Sally, you go on. The note says it's in the main hanger. You've got ten minutes." She said looking at her watch, and helping Relena to her feet. "Have anything to wear?"

"Clothes I can handle," Akima, said absentmindedly, "I just hope they don't get close enough to smell that I haven't taken a shower in two days."

With a snort of laughter, Hilde and Relena disappeared out the door.

* * *

"Whoa!" exclaimed Quatre. "Is that Akima?"

"I don't know. Is it?" Duo asked, placing a hand on his friend head, and lifting himself up, "She looks cute enough to be," he said. Hilde, ever so gentle, shoved her elbow into his ribs. She smiled sweetly.

Akima walked up to the microphone. "Miss Peacecraft is a little um... under the weather," she smiled at the crowd that had gathered there, "I will be giveing her speechin her absence."

By then end of the speech, no one was even the least bit disappointed.

* * *

"Akima is a great speaker, so don't worry, they won't be mad at you" Hilde was saying to a sick Relena as Herro and the other guys entered the room.

"How is she?" asked Quatre.

"I'm sorry," said Akima as she walked into the room, "I never tried it on anyone but my older brother," she sat down next to relena who was sitting up in her bed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Wufei.

"You guys won't have remembered it, but when you guys got drunk last night, I gave you some of the hangover cure I used when my brother got drunk. Your body must have been too weak to hold it Relena. I'm sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen" Akima said, her eyes downcast

"That's okay Akima. I just won't do that again, will I Hilde?" Relena said to a worried Hilde.

"We haven't been sick though. So I guess we can hold our liquids. Eh Quatre?" Duo said as he patted the pale Quatre on the back. That turned into a bad idea when Quatre started to gag, eventually letting lose into the garbage can Relena had been using.

"Guess not," said Duo, his eyes laughing. "Well, at least we can trust Akima, huh?"

Akima looked at the ground, and Herro put a hand on her shoulder. She just looked at him and smiled. "That's enough." Herro said suddenly, taking charge of the group "You guys go rest up. I'll take care of them for now." He helped Quatre into a chair, " Wufei, would you get Sally in here." The Chinese man nodded, and left the room, the other following closely behind him.

Akima stayed behind, "Herro, if you ever need any help, I'm always here."

Herro looked up at her, and nodded.

* * *

Later that month

It was about a month after Akima's first day on the base. Her personality made her popular among the crew members, and the pilots. She had Duo especially had a close relationship, so much so that Hilde had just stop trying to keep the two from flirting. She seemed to make quick friends with almost everyone she met. Her close friendship with Herro made Relena a little jealous, but when Relena thought about it, she thought herself to be rather silly.

_Herro is 20 years old, and Akima couldn't be over 17, so why should I be worried?_ was what she told herself when ever she saw them together, but that didn't really help. They were either talking or joking around or working on some spare part. Every week the five Gundam pilots would take an hour or two to train themselves and Akima usually went to watch. The guys would be in the weight room or hand to hand fighting each other in the base gym.

Sense Akima decide to watch one week, Relena took some time off to join her. When Relena couldn't find her she decided to go on ahead. Relena was opening the door to the gym when she heard hard breathing and some scattered cheering.

_Someone must be fighting,_ she thought._ I wonder who it is._

Just then she heard a voice call out tauntingly: "You're getting slow!"

Relena walked into the gym and saw two people sparing in the ring. The ring was in the middle of the gym, and could be clearly seen from any of the 3 entrances. Relena looked around the gym and saw about 2 dozen other people watching the two fighters. One was about 6'2 in height and the other was about 5'5. The 6'2 one was in a red sparring uniform, and the 5'5 was in a blue uniform. Red seemed to be having a hard time hitting Blue. Blue was smaller, but was much faster. Red punched several times and missed all but once. The one punch hit Blue in the side of the head. Blue staggered, but recovered fast, rebounding with a punch to the lower belly. Blue hit Red hard and fast, too fast to block. Red fell backward in the ropes, but Blue stayed still, waiting for Red to recover.

"Come on Herro! You're better then that," a familiar voice yelled to Red. Red was a very winded Herro. "You've hit me enough time to prove that four times over!"

Who Blue was Relena didn't know. She walked closer to see Blue's face, but couldn't see through the arms held in front of the persons head to protect it from the numerous punches thrown from Herro; "Hey Relena over here" yelled the voice again. Relena looked to see Duo, Trowa, and Wufei sitting on a bench to the right of her side of the ring. Duo waved at her to come sit with them. She walked over to them and sat down in-between Duo and Trowa

"What's going on? Who's fighting Herro" Relena asked, but Duo never got the chance to answer her, for just then, Herro dropped to the floor, spun around on his hands, tripping Blue. Blue hit the floor backwards, and tried to get up, but Herro was on Blue in a second, pinning Blue to the floor.

"One!" Duo yelled. Blue tried to throw Herro off, but only succeed in tighten his hold. "Two!" Herro smiled triumphantly "Three! Herro wins!" The people who were watching all cheered as the two fighters relaxed.

Herro got up, and held down a hand for Blue. Blue took it and stood up.

"That was not fair." Blue spoke with amused anger, a hand on the left hip. "There wasn't anything in the rules that said you could trip me," Blue took off the sparring helmet. It was Akima. She was sweating, and had an angry look on her face.

"Yeah, but there wasn't anything that said he couldn't either." Duo told on the petite girl.

She looked at Duo with a smile "If I'd known that, I would've tripped him the first round." She winked at him, and then turned to Herro, who was panting slightly. "Now, now, Herro," The girl said a small smile on her face "You shouldn't be winded after only a ten-minute fight; you should want more." Herro looked up at her when she said the last sentence, "you've gotten weaker, and you know it."

Herro look angry at first, but when he met eyes with the girl, her face stern, and his face got softer. "You're right," he whispered back. He took off his helmet

"Your pretty good Akima," Duo said into the awkward silence "You may even be as good as me. That's for sure." he started to laugh, a hand behind his head.

"You do realize that's not hard to accomplish, right Maxwell?" Wufei threw into the air.

"Aww." Duo looked hurt "Oh, come on Wu-man, that was harsh and un-called for!" But he was laughing even harder now.

"Don't call me 'Wu-man' weakling," Wufei shot at Duo. Duo stopped laughing.

"Only if you don't call me 'weakling', Wu-man," Duo said, and when Wufei let out an exasperated sigh, Duo started laughing again, Relena joining him this time.

"You've gotten better Akima." Herro said to Akima, ignoring Duo and Wufei, "You've been training?" Duo and Relena stopped laughing. Then all four friends looked from Herro and Akima, to each other with confused looks.

"You mean," Trowa asked pointing from Herro to Akima, "you two have sparred before?"

Herro and Akima exchanged a look, and then Akima opened her mouth to say something. She never even got to say a word for Hilde came skidding through the doors to the right.

"Relena! There you are." She ran up then them panting quickly. "Oh, guys! I think you should see this!" She panted. "Come with me quickly!" She grasped Duo's arm and started to run back through the doors

"Whoa, whoa, Hilde-babe! What's up?" Duo asked his wife–to-be

"We just got a distress transmission from a space colony. Come on!" Hilde was now pulling Duo out the door. The others had just walked up beside him, and Duo was still fighting, refusing to budge till he knew what was going on.

" Hilde, what's got you so excited about that. It's just a colony." Trowa said, "We get distress transmissions all the time."

Akima and Herro were now climbing out of the ring through the ropes. "Yeah, yeah," Hilde said waving her hand impatiently, "but this colony is different: it has no weapons to defend itself, and neither Quatre nor Zechs has heard of it before. Its like, no one even knew it excised." Akima slipped. Hilde and the others turned at the sound of her hitting the floor with a grunt of pain.

Akima got up quick, ignoring the laughter of some of the men, a look of fear on her face, "Not known of?" her face was white as a sheet. "What's the name of the colony? What's wrong!" Akima rushed over to Hilde. Hilde looked confused but started to talk anyway.

"Well, it's being attacked by some very strong unknown force. And I think they call the colony 11237, or the Trill colony. They just... Hey!" Akima pushed past Hilde running at full speed out the doors before Herro could grab her.

"Damn." Herro swore then ran after her. Again, the others could just look at each other in confusion.

* * *

**Jamie: **So? Will Herro be able to stop the enraged Akima? Of course... he's Herro isn't he?

Isn't he?


End file.
